Windchimes
by sakurasapprentice7
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was... confused. That could mean trouble... What was he supposed to do with this little girl who was being chased by Rain ninja? Damn you Suigetsu! Rated T just cause. A Father's Day fic, enjoy!


**Okay! This is a one-shot for Father's Day! It is dedicated to all fathers out there and espeicially my dad! Happy Father's Day dad! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. NARUTO! **

The Uchiha was completely and utterly... confused. The small girl stood in front of him,she held an umbrella above her and looked at him fearlessly with her deep onyx eyes.

Ding... ding... ding...

Windchimes were attached to the umbrella. She had not uttered a word since Suigetsu had brought her here, after finding her alone.

**FLASHBACK!**

"You seem great with kids... I didn't want to just leave her alone."

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

"What's your name?" he asked again.

He got the same reply as he had the last few times and that was her shaking her head. Karin was getting impatient and lifted the girl to eye-level, "What is your name?! Where are your worthless parents?!"

"Karin! Put her down!"

Karin immedietly dropped the girl and stormed out of the room.

"Suigetsu get some supplies."

Suigetsu opened his mouth to say something but decided to leave.

"I'll get her something to eat," said Jugo as he too left the room.

Sasuke gently picked the girl up and placed her on a chair. She reminded him of a doll, her poreclin face blank, her cute, pink hair barely reaching her shoulders and she wre a light blue dress.

"Kaa-san..."

Sasuke looked up.

"Kaa-san told me not to speak to strangers..."

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"What's your name?"

"Coral..." she spoke shyly.

"What age are you?"

"...Five."

"Where is your mother?"

"I... don't know..."

Sasuke sighed at the answer. Coral slid off the chair and picked up her umbrella again.

"Coral?"

She wouldn't answer him.

"That's a cute name."

Sasuke looked behind him to see Jugo with a plate of food in his hands. He placed the food in front of her but she didn't move.

"It's alright," Sasuke said and she immedietly moved to take the food.

"She seems to isten to everything you say..."

"Why is that, Coral?"

"You look like nii-chan."

Sasuke almost smiled, _'So she has an older brother...'_

"What's his name?"

"Itachi nii-chan..."

Sasuke froze and Jugo took the now empty plate and left the room.

"What... age is he?"

"He's my twin."

Sasuke sighed with relief, he knew it was impossible but he had to ask.

"Who is your mother?"

"Kaa-san."

_'Of course she doesn't know her mothers name'_

"Why were you all alone?"

"They said they want me to be a Rain ninja but I don't... I want to be a Leaf ninja like Kaa-san."

_'So her mother is from the Leaf...'_

***

It had been three days since the little girl had gone missing. A young woman glared defiantly down on the Rain village. Her long hair was flowing in the wind, her pale, beautiful face either wet with tears or the rain, one could not be sure.

***

The little girl's laughter filled Sasuke's ears, he loved the sound of it, it sounded like the windchimes that hung from her umbrella and it sounded similar to the laughter of a girl he once knew...

"Sasuke-kun! We have to go! Leave the brat here!"

Sasuke sent her a glare and got up.

"No, stay!" she whined.

"Coral... I have to go..."

She clinged to him, "Daddy!"

Ding... ding... ding...

Karin rolled her eyes, _'Great now she's gotten attached'_

"Coral..."

"I'm sorry..." she squeaked.

"...Don't be."

Suigetsu couldn't resist a smile, the girl was sunshine after you got past the whole quiet thing.

"Will you be okay with Jugo?"

Coral nodded her head slowly. Sasuke ruffled her hair.

"Bye-bye!" she waved.

Sasuke's eyes softened as he waved back. It was hard not to be a big softie with the little doll around.

Oh... how his happiness never seems to last long...

***

"Jugo, we're back."

"Yeah Big-Guy, where's that little cutie?"

No reply.

Sasuke went into the kitchen and saw the giant on the floor unconcious.

"Jugo!"

Suigetsu attended to his friend and Sasuke searched frantically for Coral. All he found was her umbrella, his knuckles turned white from clutching onto the handle so tight.

Ding... ding... ding...

***

Sasuke slammed the jonins head againstthe wall yet again. His sharingan whirled threateningly.

"Where is she?" he growled.

"Alright, alright... down the hall, second left.

With that Sasuke raced off, hearing soft crying that almost broke his heart, what was left of it...

"Coral..." Sasuke hugged the girl.

She pushed away from him.

"I hate you!"

Sasuke jerked back, it was like a dagger.

Her small body was trembling, "You're a Rogue Ninja!"

"We have to get you out of here."

"No! Daddy's a Rogue Nin too. Kaa-san said he's not a bad person but everyone else thinks so!"

She kept backing away from him.

"He left Kaa-san! Her and me and Itachi! Kaa-san says its not his fault, that daddy doesn't know... but why should Kaa-san defend him?!"

Sasuke was looking down at his feet, _'Why does this little girl make me feel like the biggest ass in the world?'_

***

The same jounin from before was, yet again, getting his head thrashed upon the wall, except it left dents/craters.

"Straight on, second left."

The woman ran through the hall, _'I'm coming!'_

***

"I'm going to take you back to the Leaf village."

"I don't want to go with you."

Sasuke sighed in frustration and took a step closer to her. She took two step back, Coral looked up at him, fear evident in her big, onyx eyes. It almost struck Sasuke down.

Many people looked at him with fear before but this...

was too much to bare...

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Sasuke crashed into the wall and looked up at the thundering mother. The woman was breathing quickly, her pale hair shivering with her.

"Coral..." the woman broke into sobs as she clung to the small girl.

"Kaa-san..."

Sasuke looked at the scene, he knew he would have to separate from the child sooner or later, _'I guess I'm... happy for Coral.'_

The woman released Coral and looked at Sasuke, "...Sasuke-kun...?"

"Saku-?"

"Halt!"

She turned in anger to the guard.

"Can't you basterds just leave my daughter alone?!"

"Her kekkei-genkai is too precious to give up."

She growled.

"Sakura! Run! Get her out of here!" Sasuke ordered.

_'Sasuke-kun...'_

"No! I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me!" Coral cried.

"Why do you want her so much, she's just a little kid?!" Sasuke bellowed.

"How can the Rain pass up on an Uchiha?"

_'An... Uchiha?'_

"She's..."

...

Rain ninja should never mess with an angry father... espeicially when they are an Uchiha.

***

"She's been mine... all along."

"Yes," Sakura confirmed.

The three were standing in the rain with Coral's umbrella hanging over them.

Ding... ding... ding...

Sakura looked at him pleadingly, "Please, come back... they need you," her green eyes began to water, "I need you."

"I promise."

And they sealed their promise with a kiss.

***

"Kaa-san!" Itachi whined, "Tou-san took the last tomato!"

Sasuke laughed at his son's adorable pout and ruffled his raven hair.

"Don't be so slow next time."

A gust of wind blew through the Uchiha household and all that was heard was:

Ding...

ding...

ding...

**Happy Father's Day! Oh! And don't forget to review!**


End file.
